


Bubblegum

by Mangoojuice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Short, college ish au, colorful, idk really, modern witches, nahyochaeng, najichaeng, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoojuice/pseuds/Mangoojuice
Summary: When the bubblegum pops, I want you to smile, and remember every good time we had when skies were grey.Bubblegum dear, Why are you crying ? I’ll never let them take my Bubblegum away.And when the skies are all blue, all I can think of is you - the world lights at your smile, and shines at the sound of your laugh, and Bubblegum dear,I just want to see you again.or, Chaeyoung is feeling down and her girlfriends notice.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> been listening to this on repeat, love u K.K
> 
> https://youtu.be/1nomS1pYeZ0

"Chaeyoung's been awfully quiet lately."

"Hm."

"Her hair's been black for at least 3 days now," Nayeon lifts her head from her healing botany textbook when Jihyo drops next to her on the couch with a sigh, nibbling on her fingers. "And she refused to leave her room tonight. I have no idea what's going on. Have you got any clue about what could have happened to her this week ?"

"No, not really," it's a lie, and Nayeon doesn't really like to hide things from Jihyo, but she knows she has no choice - for now, at least. She noticed, too, the lack of usual hair color change from the younger girl. 

It's a thing the young witch had been doing since she had learned to use the specific spell and not needing to go to the hairdresser every 2 months or so. It took a while for Nayeon to get used to it, and even if she loves how black hair looks on the girl, she's very well aware that it means she's feeling down. Especially when it lasts that long. She knows, too, what's really happening. 

She hesitates, glancing at Jihyo. 

"Why don't you go and ask her what's got her feeling so down ?" 

"I did already. She doesn't want to speak to me," Nayeon closes her textbook at the new information, eyebrows furrowed. She didn't think Chaeyoung would be upset to the point of refusing to talk to one of them. 

"Alright, I'll go check on her," she leaves her book on the table, smiling at the almost inaudible, worried 'thank you' from Jihyo. She stops by the kitchen, moving her fingers around, silently giving orders to a bottle of milk, chocolate powder, and a cup. She thinks about what to say precisely - when she tried to approach the subject of the incident a few days ago, Chaeyoung didn't react quite well, and Nayeon shakes her head at the thought of the young girl refusing to talk to her, too. Maybe she should reach out to Dahyun if it doesn't go well. 

She leaves the kitchen, warm cup in hand, and hovers to the girl's bedroom, feet only ever so slightly flying above the wooden floor.  
She gently knocks, chuckling at the small, angry mumble that answers her.

"It's Nayeon. Can you let me in ?" She waits patiently, smiling at the sight of the handle reappearing on the door. She comes in quietly, carefully closing the door behind her as to not make any noise - the room is plunged in the dark, except for the fluorescent stars and planets stuck on the ceiling, and Chaeyoung's earbuds lights. 

The young witch is floating above her bed, arms clinging around a pillow, hiding her face. Nayeon whispers a spell, and her eyes get used to the dark in an instant ; She notices the mess, the papers spread all over the floor, the cans of energizing potions - the few broken wands, too, and the teared up 'thank you for participating' banner she had first seen 4 days prior. Everything is tainted by sadness, and Nayeon can even notice some tiny tears-eating elves sitting around the place, which really, is never a good sign. She settles the cup on the bedside table and lifts her hand, which is enough to scare the little creatures away.  
The air feels already a bit better, and she finally sits down next to the bed. 

"Chaeyoung, can you come down ? Please," to her surprise, the girl does as asked immediately. Her earbuds turn off as she reaches the mattress, flying away from her ears to settle back in their bag - Nayeon feels her anxiousness leave her shoulders. "How are you feeling ?" 

"Not that great," the voice is muffled because of the pillow, and Nayeon slightly presses on it, revealing the girl's eyes - They look back at her in an exhausted and miserable gaze. 

"You're making Jihyo very worried, you know ?" Chaeyoung shakes her head, and removes the pillow from her face completely. Nayeon doesn't hesitate to reach for the girl's cheek, fingers softly touching skin hurt by tears and sneaky elves. "And I am worried as well. This isn't like you, Chaeng. Are you really that scared of her reaction ?"

"It isn't - this isn't like I just failed a test, Nayeon," the young witch fumbles with words, getting up on her shoulder, before accepting the hot chocolate cup. Nayeon looks down at bruised knuckles and finger tips as Chaeyoung clenches her hands around the drink. "I messed up and I'm sure I ruined any expectations you two had for me."

Nayeon watches as dark hair slowly starts turning gray, from the tips first, as Chaeyoung opens up about her worries. She takes her time to drink, slowly sipping the warm liquid, and Nayeon does not push her. 

"This is - you saw me practice for months. I wanted to bring that trophy back to Jihyo and put it on the shelf next to yours, but what did I get ? a stupid paper thanking me for paying for my entry. What bullshit is that ?" Nayeon listens, witnessing the girl go from sadness to anger, and back to that miserable face she had on before. "I am nothing but a disappointment to the Academy."

"Hey, now ! Don't be so harsh on yourself," Nayeon gets up, before dropping on the bed next to Chaeyoung. "You took part in a tournament that you weren't supposed to do before your second year, and you're saying that ? do you realize how impressive it is to have been selected for something this prestigious ? Pretty sure you beat some fifth years, you know."

"Are you really sure about that ?" Chaeyoung's hair is fully grey, now, and she gives a small smile to Nayeon. 

"Yeah. Jihyo won on her second try too, but it isn't like she was going to tell you that," Nayeon laughs at the younger girl's audible gasp as she sets down the cup. "Is she even aware you got the result already ?" 

Chaeyoung doesn't answer, looking back down with a pout. It is obvious, to the older girl, that she's scared of doing so. None of this worrying mess would have happened otherwise. So Nayeon wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders, wrapping her in a hug, clearly against her will as she tries to fight it, eventually giving up. They stay silent for a while, Chaeyoung only moving to get into a better position in Nayeon's embrace. 

"She's going to insist on teaching you more about it, and nothing else if you tell her, you know ?" Nayeon moves a hand through now lightly orange hair, eyes staring at the shining stars above their heads. "Just like you taught her how to ride on dragons the right way last year. One failure doesn't mean it's the end." 

"That was a nice summer." 

"Right ? You're lucky your father owns such magnificent creatures," Nayeon looks at strands of red hair slowly shifting to pink, before attention shifts to the door opening - Chaeyoung jolts from her arms like they had been doing something wrong, and Nayeon snorts at the younger girl's reaction. 

"Ah, sorry to intrude," Jihyo whispers as she looks around the room, Chaeyoung not being quick enough to jump on the participation paper. "Oh, wait, did that alreayd take place ?! why didn't you tell me, Chaeyoung ? I would have been there to cheer on you," Jihyo crouches down next to the girl on the floor, who's looking anywhere but in the newcomer's direction. 

"It was good, but the judges were shit, if you ask me," Nayeon tries to encourage Chaeyoung to speak, nudging her back. She isn't really happy about the hair shifting back to black, but Jihyo seems to have understood anyway. 

"They can be unfair," she grabs the torn down paper from Chaeyoung, mouthing a fixing spell - they watch as the paper turns back into one piece, and the young witch clenches her fists at the sight. "but they're encouraging and always proud of everyone, you know." 

Jihyo flips the paper, revealing a congratulatory message written in gold letters, and an invitation for the next year's tournament. Nayeon reads above Chaeyoung's shoulder, taking in the praise their girlfriend has been given by the senior judges. It is nothing but positivity, and Chaeyoung's whole body seems to melt. 

"You're not disappointed ?" It's hesitant, scared, but hopeful.

"Of course not, silly ! If anything, I would have loved for you to come to me for advice and come back with the trophy next year than this week ! you just joined the Academy, we can't have you overpower us already," Jihyo laughs as Chaeyoung starts crying, feeling more relived than anything else. 

Her hair turns into a bright shade of pink, and Nayeon gives a wink to Jihyo.  
Sadness leaves the room, and the stars seem to glow brighter as Chaeyoung laughs, getting squished between too overly affectionate witches, wondering if getting so worked up over a 'giving life to plushies' event was really that necessary. Oh, well.

**Author's Note:**

> team najichaeng holding hands in the singing game on time to twice got me feeling some typa way so i had to do something. been also enjoyin ACNH a lot (whishing i had a gf to play with ngl) so i thought i could combine the two. hope y'all enjoyed and that you're all safe ! don't forget to wash yo hands and stay inside if you can


End file.
